


The Story of Two

by lilolilyrae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Avada Kedavra, Character Death, Gen, Lverse, Magical Theory, Major Character Injury, Multiverse, Vickyverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-13 08:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Lily Evans joined The Central three times over the different universes.This is the story of two of them.
Kudos: 3
Collections: lverse





	1. LCV1-33

**Author's Note:**

> More correctly: universals by the birthname of Lily Evans joined The Central three times over the different universes.  
This is the story of two of them, from universes only recently split apart.
> 
> Alternative title: The Shining Twins.  
Cause they the same type of creepy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Lucyverse/Vickyverse/Multiverse weirdness! I wrote this entirely for myself and won't apologize if it doesn't make any sense to anyone but me ✌️

**Lily Evans** should have died on the 31st of October, 1981.

In quite some realities, she did.

Our story takes place in a universe where she didn't die- and it takes place on the very evening of the 31st.

Her husband, James, died only minutes, maybe seconds previous to this story.

Unarmed, he didn't stand a chance, and Lord Voldemort uncaringly stepped over his corpse to get to the boy- and to Lily.

_Step aside, you silly girl!_

Lily wouldn't move away.

Avada Kedavra was cast, and it hit her sqare in the chest.

But she didn't die.

Oh, she would have for sure, had no-one intervened- but central was there, specifically Vicky, Alice and Elizabeth (there are more stories in those names, some have been told before, some haven't- but this isn't the time nor the place to get into those). 

Now, you must know how Avada Kedavra works- the reason it doesn't leave a trace, and why, to successfully cast it on another human or humanlike being, one must feel complete and utter hatred: Avada Kedavra does not hurt the body at all. It cast out the soul- letting it fly out of the body, and, without anything to grasp at, it will pass on into the afterlife. The body, so roughly and suddenly left alone, will cease moving- different to a dementor's kiss only in that a dementor draws out the soul slowly, letting the body adjust and 'live' on, while the soul won't even make it to any afterlife. 

Now, Lily Evans' soul was cast out of her body.

But Central, having tried to make their way through the splitters and into this universe for hours- months- years now (depending on the perspective of time), finally managed to break through the edge of the universe, kill Voldemort- "Now if that wasn't self defense, I don't even...", Vicky grumbles as she makes a note- and hold the sould of Lily Evans back from passing the threshold. 

The body is already dying- having its soul ripped away so rapidly takes its toll on it, on the mind, the nerves, the brain.

The soul itself had only barely been caught by them, is already drifting... 

They take her, body and soul separately, to off-verse to soul healers who can do more for her than Alice and Lizzy alone (Vicky would never touch such work. Way too risky).

Put back together, Lily is rattled, shaken, disturbed. She is dead! Or is she? It certainly doesn't look _real_ where she is- that is sci-fi for you, as even fantasy worlds move with the times at some point.

So she is alive- and if she is alive, then maybe...? But no. She is told James died. For her, for her baby. And those people, those strange strangers, did not arrive in time.

She barely speaks.

Her mind feels fuzzy. Not like herself- or like she used to be.

They ask her whether she wants to go back- remind her of her child, her baby. 

She only stares.

They think it's better to take her with them for now- let her join central and recover there, if she wants to.

Who will she want to be?

She doesn't want a new name. She already had one, was still clinging to her old identity, her old life, the man she loved- now dead-

But she didn't want to go back to that universe, to all that death. Not even for her child. To join central, Lily Evans needed a new name- and she picked the one that was most similar to at least one of her names.

From that point on, her name was Eve.

And she never was Lily Evans again.

_Meanwhile, Alice, Lizzy and Victoria wondered whether their friends in the next universe over fared any better than them... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eve|LELV1-33 is definitely not a /nice/ character, but well, there have to be some of those.  
(character named as new name | old initials and universe designation)


	2. LCV1-34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2019-12-06

_**Lily Evans** should have died on the 31st of October, 1981._

_The Avada Kedavra curse hit her sqare in the chest._

_But she didn't die._

In a hurry, not quite sure what time it was in this world, whether they had already been too late, Lalu, Nenya and Vilya raced through the night, not taking a moment to breathe despite the hours of work they had spent breaking the universal barricade beforehand.

They saw the green flair of the first avada kedavra from afar.

Nenya, the best at soul-magic- for there were differences between the blonde girls, despite their near-identical faces and attire- cast a shield, but by the time it reached the house, it was too late- James Potter had already passed away.

Lalu, however, had cast a curse at the same time, and Tom Riddle fell to his demise- just after casting a second Avada Kedavra.

Nenya sent out another shield charm.

They hadn't been too late for Lily, then...

Except they almost had.

They take her, body and soul separately, to to Leslie and Narya. Together, they out the woman back together- as whole as can be, in her state.

Once awake, Lily is rattled, shaken, disturbed. She is dead! Or is she? It certainly doesn't look _real_ where she is- and who are those girls around her? Angels? All floaty and bright...

They tell her that she is alive- and if she is alive, then maybe...? But no. She is told James died. For her, for her baby. And those people, those strange strangers, did not arrive in time.

She barely speaks.

Her mind feels fuzzy. Not like herself- or like she used to be.

They tell her they can bring her back- remind her of her child, her baby. 

She only stares.

They tell her the alternative is to come with them- follow them through distant universes, join an organization she has never heard of. 

She accepts.

She needs a different name, they tell her- for she exists in many universes, and it would just be confusing to have identical Lily Evans-Potters running around, meeting each other, wouldn't it?

She looks at them, understands that point immediately. 

But who will she want to be?

She doesn't want a new name. She already had one, an is still clinging to her old identity, her old life, the man she loved- now dead-

But she doesn't want to go back to that universe, to all that _death_. Not even for her child. To leave it all behind, Lily Evans needs a new name- and she picks the one that was most similar to at least one of her names.

Eve, for Evans.

A blue light, words in the air- telling her no. That one is taken.

What about something similar, then?

Something similar... 

From that point on, her name is Ava.

And she would never be Lily Evans again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who Lalu, Nenya and Vilya are? Hint: Lalu comes from her original name, while Nenya and Vilya are just names that I think those nerds would consider neat.


	3. Into the Multiverse | L1cv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2019-12-26

They show up in the current central headquarters at almost precisely the same moment.

Eve and Ava. 

Mirror images- universals from sister universes.

As they kook up and see each other, they have exactly the same reaction of shock.

And how wouldn't they have? They each are seeing a splitting image of themselves, and they have exactly the same past experiences, too.

They are identical- more so than any siblings, clones or universals before- certainly more so than any universals who have met.

They look around 

The same things catch their eyes

Then both pairs of eyes flicker back and their gaze meets

Both vaguely disconcerted by seeing the other move in the same direction.

But they _are_ the same, and for some reason they don't want it to change.

A touch of familiarity in this brand new world.

They smile.


	4. Eve & Ava

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2019-12-30

The two identical weird new additions in Central's ranks look at each other and, instead of being freaked out or showing any other humanly relatable emotion, _smile_ of all things. In a really creepy unamused way, too.

"Now _that_ is disconcerting" Victoria grumbles.

"Which one of yalls is which one, anyway?"

They introduce themselves at the same time, and Vicky just shakes her head.

"Oookayyyyy wow." she points fingers: "Eve- Ava? Eh whatever. Just yall better remember which one's which."

What's disturbing her even more is that there isn't really any way for her to figure out the truth if they would start lying about their identities. Then again- does it really matter? They are quite identical, after all- and apparently set on keeping it that way.


End file.
